


Is it too late to say sorry?

by nursal1060



Series: Avengers Romances [5]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age of Ultron to Civil War, Betrayal, Broken Love, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Friendship, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heroes & Heroines, Heroes in love, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Longing, Marvel - Freeform, No Sex, No Smut, One-Sided Attraction, POV Wanda Maximoff, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-War, Romantic Friendship, Spoilers, Vision - Freeform, Vision Feels, Vision becomes more human, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, Wanda Needs a Hug, Wanda feels, Wanda is in love, War, broken relationship, prisoner, scarlet vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda didn't trust Vision when she first saw him in the cradle. Little did she know how much that Vision would grow to mean to her, and how much they would hurt one another.<br/>(This fic spans from the Age of Ultron movie to the Captain America: Civil War movie, some spoilers ahead!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it too late to say sorry?

You remembered the first time you encountered Vision.

He wasn’t yet the Vision you knew and loved.  
You remember watching him ‘sleep’ in his cradle, while your brother, Pietro, watched, and Ultron told you how good his new body would be.  
You had both believed Ultron. You believed in his potential in the cradle.

But once you touched him, all you saw was destruction.  
The body Ultron created wasn’t going to do good like he promised. He was going to destroy everything, and everyone, on the planet. He was evil…  
...so you thought Vision was too.

You begged Steve Rogers, a man you would one day look up to as a brother, to help you and Pietro destroy Vision.  
But of course, Vision’s body ended up in Stark’s hands.  
Tony Stark. The man whose technology killed your family.  
You didn’t trust him for a second.

You were ready to end him,  
The monster that Ultron created,  
But then, the thunder god came down and jolted the cradle,  
Giving Vision life.

You were terrified of him at first,  
After all, he was Ultron’s creation, he had the mind stone, and you had seen evil in his head.

However, the moment he spoke up for himself,  
You saw that he was, in fact, nothing like Ultron.

He was gentle, softspoken, understanding,  
He was a vision.  
That’s why you and the other Avengers named him Vision.

You watched him carefully at Sokovia.  
Even as you fought Ultron.  
However, when Pietro died, you completely lost yourself,  
And wanted to die...forgetting Vision altogether.

And you would have.  
Had Vision not flown down into that train to protect you,  
You would have died as well.

You almost wanted Vision to let you die…  
But Vision convinced you as you both flew off the falling city:  
You were no monster,  
And Vision wanted others to see that.

You were conflicted as you lived among the group called ‘The Avengers’.  
You were still skeptical,  
But Pietro had trusted them.  
So you did too.

Vision became closer and closer to you,  
Breaking your cold shell quickly,  
And learning how to make you happy.  
He could not cook exactly,  
Never having eaten in his life,  
But he tried, and the small gestures like that mattered to you.

While Steve and Tony seemed so big and far away at the time,  
Vision was always near,  
Always around, in a good way.  
The way your name passed his lips,  
“Wanda”  
It became so natural,  
You had begun to look forward to it, every time you both crossed paths.

You taught him things.  
You explained your culture to Vision,  
And he remembered that you celebrated Christmas on January 7th.  
You taught him about cooking traditional meals you made with Pietro,  
And even if Vision had never eaten before,  
He tried to help you make traditional dishes.  
Vision didn’t always make them right,  
But the thought counted.

Vision was your best friend,  
You might even have admitted that he was your love interest.  
You loved Vision…  
You loved him…

You loved him…

And then Wakanda’s incident happened because of you.  
Innocent people...died because of you…

The Sokovia Accord…

You wondered how they could do this to you.  
Disrupt your forms of justice,  
Control you and all your new friends!  
They treated you like you were dangerous…  
They were no different from Hydra.

You vehemently opposed it and refused to sign it.

However, Vision did not share your feelings.  
He believed that lives would be saved if we would follow the Accord.  
He even made you stay in your house,  
However…  
Even as you felt helpless, you had no reason to escape.  
Vision was your friend, and would never hurt you.

However, Clint changed that.  
You did something that tore at your heart.  
You had to restrain Vision the only way you knew how:  
Using your powers to send him as far down as you could.

That hurt you.  
Probably as much as you hurt him…  
Because you never wanted to hurt him.  
Vision was the one person you trusted…  
And you had to hurt him so badly  
For the views you believed in.

However, sending Vision to the core wasn’t enough.  
Of course it wasn’t, you never expected it would.  
Him taking the opposing side did make it harder though.  
All the while you fought,  
You felt your heart yearn for him…

You wanted him to comfort you,  
Tell you that none of this fight was your fault,  
And that he’d take you back with no consequences.  
He was your friend…  
You loved Vision…

You watched and aided as Steve completed his mission and Vision accidently shoot Rhodes…  
You...were conflicted…  
As was Vision...he never meant to do that.  
Vision took away his ally’s legs…

You were sure he would rush to Rhodes’ aid...  
But as you fell out of the sky,  
Like he always did when you ran out of power,  
Vision flew to you  
And carried you in his arms.

Like he did at Sokovia when you lost Pietro.

You felt you heart hurt as he asked you a question that rocked you to the core,  
“Is it too late to say sorry?”  
You shook your head and wrapped you arms around his neck,  
And kept apologizing to him  
As he flew you to the ground.  
Even if he was with you now,  
You knew he couldn’t always be…

You loved Vision,  
He forgave you,  
And you forgave him…

Even as they locked you away for being dangerous.

You knew it had to be torturing Vision to be away from you.  
You knew it hurt him to witness you in the cell.  
You knew he was in pain,  
You knew that…  
Because you taught him to feel…  
And he loved you…

Just like you loved him…

You closed your eyes in the cell…  
Imagining Vision appearing in front of you,  
And taking you back home  
Where you could cook chicken paprikash together  
And talk about things,  
Just the two of you.  
You yearned for that to be true.

You yearned for Vision…  
You missed Vision.  
Your body shook with need as you imagined his voice calling your name:  
“Wanda.”  
You loved Vision…  
And you knew that you probably would never see him again…

That broke your heart...and his as well…

You silently mumbled through your gag:  
“Vision…”  
As you lulled off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my second Scarlet Vision fic!  
> Leave a kudo? Comment? Both? I appreciate them! <3


End file.
